Mixed Desires 2
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: K feels an attraction towards Shuichi, but is his feeling just an infatuation for someone else just reflected upon Shuichi?


Disclaimer: Gravi isn't yui's. there.  
  
Mixed Desires 2  
  
  
Being next to Ryuichi all these years, I think that spunk rubbed off on me. I had gotten used to his upbeat and energetic style of going about things.  
Well, that's how I described his uber genkiness as best as I could put it. Ryuichi was just being Ryuichi...  
  
  
Temptation  
by Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
"Excuse us, but we'll go take a walk." I said to Seguchi-san, who was behind his desk.  
"I'm sorry I can't accompany you, but the concert for Ask is today and preparations are being made." Clasping his hands with an authentic look of calm and collection, he said, "You understand."   
Ryuichi nodded his head and smiled. "Hai, hai!"  
So, out we went to grab something to eat because of the awful aftertaste from the airplane food that quite wasn't edible.   
As we were going back to Seguchi-san's building, I didn't notice him stopping to look at something.  
  
Which was a natural occurence...  
Especially if it meant an addition to Kumagorou...  
  
He was such a little kid...  
  
I thought I had already knew how to look out for this. But I guess I was wrong.  
Until now, I fell for that 'I-want-that' look and sometimes gave in though I told him not to say anything. It was Ryuichi's 'charm' I guess...  
  
When I realized he wasn't next to me, I stopped walking altogether. I had tried to find him many times before when this type of thing happened, but now I knew better. Like Kumagorou, being his owner, he also popped out of nowhere...  
  
And so there I stood in the lobby waiting for Ryuichi to come back.  
As I caught of glimpse of a boy whose face looked like Ryuichi's, I called out, "Ryuichi!" with the wave of my hand.  
He walked past me as if he had never seen me.   
  
Huh? He changed his clothes again?  
He tends to do that, but...  
  
I didn't even try to hide that confused look on my face. There I stood for a moment in shock of being ignored.  
The 'real' Ryuichi then called out to me, "K-san~!"  
And there he ran up to me with his hat slipping to the ground. The 'Bad' stuck out and so he ran back to retrieve it before he could be founded out.  
  
When we went back to Touma Seguchi's office, we then went to the concert.   
"They're a new talent." He smiled through the rearview mirror at Ryuichi. "But I think you'll like them. Very much."  
  
It was then that I noticed Ryuichi becoming a little more squirmish than usual as he looked away from Touma and nodded with a 'Hai hai." But he looked out of the window of the car with an apathetic face that I had never seen.  
  
It wasn't that he wasn't excited.  
Around Seguchi-san...he seemed almost strange.  
  
Maybe that's just my imagination.  
  
As we saw the crowds shout for ask while 'Bad Luck' was on stage, I frowned. They couldn't even give the kid and his friend a chance...  
  
And then I noticed who it was. I looked at him even closer.  
Inside my mind, I gawked. It was the Ryuichi look-alike...  
  
With the roaring crowd, and the rising temperature of the heated atmosphere, I blinked. Ryuichi was stepping up to the stage.  
And there I was watching that boy...  
  
There was something about this boy named Shuichi Shindou...  
  
Something that made my blood boil.  
Something that made me take the handkerchief I had and pat myself on the forehead...  
  
He was like Ryuichi, but there was something in that smile...those gloves...that body...  
  
As Ryuichi sang with him, the crowd went wild...  
...and I couldn't blame them. I was also...  
  
There was excitement in the air that I had never seen except when Ryuichi entered the stage. The way that Ryuichi could just change from cute chibi to hot and sexy stud on stage, I never understood but saw right before my very eyes. Even seeing it was still unbelievable.  
  
It surprises me to this very day...  
  
And this boy and his band possessed it.  
I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew this exact feeling.  
  
It had come to me before...but when? I can't remember.  
  
It was wrong to look at a seventeen-year-old that way. Maybe I was going through some midlife crisis...except I wasn't there yet so that couldn't be it...  
Shuichi's freshness could have done the trick...or maybe just the way he was...  
  
...he was just a younger version of Ryuichi?  
  
I wanted that boy.  
He was 'tender'...  
malleable...  
  
I began to grip the gun in my pocket to keep from losing my calm. And I smiled seductively at the whole scene.  
  
This was too perfect...  
  
As Ryuichi came back towards me and the whole concert had finished, he smiled. In the car, he said, "I want to sing with him again. It was fun."  
  
As I looked at Ryuichi, I tilted my head a bit and smirked.  
  
I knew the feeling. I knew exactly what it was now...  
when, how, where...  
  
Trying to deny it all this time,  
I knew who I wanted but couldn't have.  
  
So, when Touma Seguchi had appointed me manager of Bad Luck, I was more than honored...  
...I was estatic...  
  
"Perfect." I had smiled without him really knowing what my real intention for saying such a word was. I just crossed my arms and kept quiet.  
  
For who could ever resist someone you liked for so long and find someone just like them?  
A fool would let this opportunity pass.  
  
I would learn with time to force myself to forget this feeling...  
but as I looked at that smiling face of Shuichi's...  
  
...I knew that wouldn't be for a long, long time...  
  
What I wanted to possess...  
That childishness that just starved my senses to just go ahead and corrupt him had been suppressed and nulled so that I could function normally with him...  
but I knew that feeling had never gone away.  
  
All this time...  
I was living with Temptation all along...  
  
  
And his name was Sakuma Ryuichi...  
--  
Author's note: So, I, uh, guess this is just random stuff with parts that will come out of nowhere?  
Well, partly it's because these are pairings I didn't think could be together unless you twisted them to a certain angle.  
Heh heh. Then most readers are happy or weirded out. hahahaha.... 


End file.
